


Lucius x Sirius

by Smut_Makes_Shit_Beautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dementors, Good Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Isn't a Dick, M/M, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Makes_Shit_Beautiful/pseuds/Smut_Makes_Shit_Beautiful
Summary: So, I was over at a friends house and we decided to make one of those Harry Potter wheels with all the characters names on it and stuff. We decided to spin the wheel and attempt a fanfic about those two. First we got James and Snape, which got out of hand quick. Good ship, but we just suck at taking anything seriously. Next we got Lucius and Sirius, and let me tell you, we wrote a story worthy of those New York Times awards which are somehow on every book ever. Literally, I have yet to see a book without 1# New York Times Bestseller on the cover. So anyways, we practically rewrote the entire series. It was really good, in my opinion, so with their permission I decided to write it into wattpad and ao3. I might write them a bit out of character but I'm really just writing this for fun and criticism is welcomed but please don't go full out hating on me. Someone literally tried to 'cancel' my friend after she ate Chick-Fil-A on my social media post. Gen Z scares me. Anyways, Enjoy the fanfic you guys!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. My New Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read please note that this was written for FUN. Sirius x Lucius definitely wouldn't make sense as canon, not that I'm bashing any actual shippers. ngl after writing this the ship definitely grew on me.

Sirius P.O.V

I had been secluded for years in my cell, framed falsely for a crime I didn't commit. I'd resided here for numerous amount of years to the point that I had eventually just lost count. The isolation had an advantage as I was able to transform into my animagus form which I much rather preferred. I thought today would be just like every lengthy, repetitive day when someone smelling oddly quite pleasant was thrown into my cell. I approached it confused, another presence almost foreign to me at this point. It's odor was shocking, nothing ever smelled good here. It was the downfall of being a dog in such a horrendous place, you had to bear the rancid scents of Azkaban. I nosed the figure gently, taking in it's scent with my sensitive snout. It smelled expensive, quite evidently a haughty pure blood. You could just tell by the rich rose perfume. Why a proud pureblood wizard was here, I had no clue.

Wait, this wasn't just any typical rose scent. Realization hit me like a punch in the stomach. This was scent of flowers from a garden taken care of 24/7. It's color-filled plants were given the richest of soils and freshest of waters and had never wilted the slightest. If I concentrated I could just barely recognize the smell that reminded me of my family. I scowl. This was the scent of Narcissa Malfoy and her famous rose beds.

I barked at the hooded person sharply, my confusion and anticipation only heightening. Narcissa at Azkaban, had I finally gone mad? She did have a crazy ice queen persona, but she would on no account undertake anything that lead to even a week at Azkaban. In addition, having my cousin here would suck big time. I was a disgrace, a speck of dirt in their eyes. Then again, we were in the same situation so she couldn't really say anything. Aggravated, I circle the figure and I see a strand of blonde hair escape the unknown person's hood. I narrow my eyes as best as I could as a dog and bounded onto the figure. It tensed up, finally some motion. However, that was it. It just continued to stare directly at the cell in front of us. I look at the once unoccupied chamber and see none other then Bellatrix. Ok, see, this made sense. Bella was fucking insane. She probably had this cell prearranged for her the moment she was named. Now my speculation about the hooded wizard being Narcissa kept making more and more sense, She was undoubtedly one of the only people who had a relationship with Bella. Unless something happened while I was locked up or the hooded wizard just stared at random people I didn't know. Stalker much. Agitated, I tug off the cloak. I dog gasp. This wasn't Cissy. Hell, this wasn't even a woman. The wizard had iconic platinum-blonde hair and pale porcelain skin. Could've been worse, I could've had Fenrir Greyback, or Bellatrix living only 5 meters away from me. Oh what was I saying, I had Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, as my cellmate. 

"This is your fault." Lucius growled.

At first I thought Lucius talked to himself like a psycho but then I heard Bellatrix do her evil chuckle and reply, "You chose to listen to me, didn't you now?"

"I had no choice, Voldemort has knowledge on what I'm doing at all times. I had to listen to you if I valued my life."

"Are you saying you didn't want to take your chance to impress the Dark Lord?"

"I want nothing to do with him, however my entire life is practically controlled by him. On top of that, I recognized the fact that if there were to be a wizarding war, Voldemort has the highest chance of winning."

"I like you Lucius, your chill." Bellatrix said inspecting her nails which managed to stay intact. "So, I won't tell the lord that you only joined him because you fear death. But will you go on forever hating me for something you brought upon yourself?"

"First of all, Voldemort is gone, what is there to impress now? Plus, I don't fear death, I fear what will happen to Draco and Narcissa after death. Second of all, no, I won't and you know that very well. I may not want to serve him, but I could've avoided this."

She smirked. "See, chill, always knows what to say. But Lucius, this is Voldemort we are talk about. You know damn well he will come back. Stop trying to convince yourself he won't. When he does come back, we will be rewarded."

Lucius looked into Bellatrix's dark eyes, glossy with hurt. Could Malfoys even feel hurt, with that prideful mask they keep on? "He betrayed people, he forced people into working for them, he killed people for no reason, he's practically emotionless and inhumanly evil! Yet you still defend him and hold him in high regard, why? I'm all for hating muggleborns and halfbloods but mans just takes it into a while nother level."

"Well, killing and torturing is fun, you have to agree. And if you're all for hating halfbloods and mudbloods, why are you friends with Severus?"

"I kill with reason Bella, not just for the adrenaline like you. I'm not heartless. I befriended Severus for the same reason you work for the dark lord despite him also being a halfblood. They are both extremely talented and it would be wise to have them on your good side."

"So you're using him?"

"No, you don't understand. Are you you using Voldemort? In the beginning I greeted him as I would greet any new Slytherin member, later I treated him as a friend because, I just catch his vibe y'know?"

She didn't respond. Instead she captured a rat under her heel and pressed until blood oozed out from at least 9 different places. Ew...

Lucius sighed and leaned against a wall. After a while he said,"Oh, hey Sirius."

I had been so caught up in their conversation, and for some reason observing Lucius breathe, yeah it sounds crazy, I completely forgot I existed. I stuck my tounge out in reply and leaped onto my bed. He just rolled his eyes.

"Look Black, this is place is fucked up and I don't want to stay."

"No shit." I respond now rolling my eyes.

"So we work out a way to get out."

"Escape? Honey, I think you need a therapist. Even if we do get outside, there is just dementors and ocean out there. Plus, when was there a 'we?' We literally had 5 mins of contact max during Hogwarts."

"I know the way to land, I memorized it as I was coming here. Also, I can't do this alone, I admit that."

"Of course you did. Now tell me about how Jesus will bestow a boat to us."

Lucius scanned the cell and smirked. "We have the necessary materials to make some decent excuse of a boat."

I raise my dog eyebrows and scoff. "Therapy x Lucius is now my favorite ship."

Lucius looked at me, made quick glance at Bellatrix's cell, and glared. "Just do as I say."

"Absolutely not."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine, I'll do it alone."

He started to punch the wall.

"Therapy, the one thing you should've gotten with all the fancy money."

Skip to 2 days later

Lucius had a pile of broken bricks at his feet. How was that useful at all? I wanted to know since he had been working at this for a whole 3 days, even during the night.

"Bro, you trying to buff up like Uncle Iroh?"

"The bricks in Azkaban are old and made up of clay and mud. I think... the mixture is so that if I smash it up it will become moldable, like Play-Doh."

"You know what Play-Doh is?"

"I despise muggleborns but muggle inventions never cease to surprise me. A good day in New York is always nice."

"What are you going to make out of the brick Play-Doh?"

"A dagger handle."

"How are you going to make the rest of the dagger?"

"You'll see."

"What will you do with a dagger anyway?"

"I'll use it to make the boat and cut myself."

He said it's so casually I almost didn't process what he said. "I'm sorry WHAT! Therapy Lucius! Therapy! Do you need a recommendation or something?"

"I figured if I cut myself, I'll focus on the pain and the dementors won't sense any happy memories."

"Oh my gosh wait." I say in utter surprise. "That's not a bad idea."

I padded over to his heap of bricks and just as he had predicted, the bricks turned into a bunch of hard but moldable object under his hands. Of course, the sweat from his hands and the blood from his knuckles committed a lot. So much so that it tainted the brick Play-Doh red. I watched as over the span of a few hours he managed to turn the bricks into a clay.

He yawned and this, this was where I knew it was all going down. It was adorable. I thought his yawn was adorable. If I fall, I fall hard, and his yawn was the beginning to something I didn't want. Soon the sunlight started dying down and I spun around on the bed. It took me a nice 7 spins to get a good position. Lucius chuckled at my routine, and my heart for sure skipped a beat. My eyelids began to close and I could swear that in the middle of me actually sleeping, someone had pet me. Someone who smelled like a specific type of roses.

I woke up to Lucius staring at me.

"Lucius, what the fuck?" I say moving backward.

Despite what I said, this view of Lucius was quite convenient. I could make out his features perfectly, his lips popping out to me. Damn how those lips would feel on mine. 'Sirius!' I mentally scream to myself, we don't fantasize kissing our cellmates! On a different note, I noticed his eyes were grey which I had learned from Cissy were really rare.

"Oh I was inspecting the bed. That looks like a good dagger metal, right?"

Author's Note: The Azkaban beds in this fanfiction have a metal base.

"Yeah, no idea how you'll be able to use it but, yeah."

Lucius hummed then stared at me. "Sirius, promise me that whatever that happens in front of you will remain confidential."

"Uh, okay? Who was I going to tell anyway?"

"Just promise me, seriously."

"What do you want, for me to give you my paw or some shit?"

"Actually that would be nice." He said a smile tugging at his lips.

He held out his hand and I place my paw in it. They both shook in the most life-changing handshake/pawshake I had ever made.

For a while nothing happened, then for the first time, my cell erupted in light. A lime green light to be exact. The was an overstatement but living in that much darkness can do things to the mind. A dark green flame had erupted from Lucius middle and pointed finger. Lucius was fucking firebending. What. The. Fuck. My jaw dropped, and my eyes were raised. I was still a dog, so I was aware it looked 100% funnier. Lucius did one of his cute smiles again and I thanked my guardian angel for the fact that I was still a dog. Had I been in human form and you probably couldn't tell the difference between me and a tomato. But just because he was cute didn't mean I still wasn't over the whole green fire thing either. Was it green because he was in Slytherin? Did I have the potential to do it too? I'll ask him that when we get closer, he is stuck with me in Azkaban anyway. Why did it amaze me? Sure I was born into a world of magic but wandless and silent magic was already complicated. Now Lucius was creating fire with ease as if it was nothing. Things were getting interesting in Azkaban for once.


	2. Dementors have feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading this yall might think this is going to super nice and fluffy and shit but its not. im just preparing everyone for the torture im gonna both my babies in soon.

Lucius P.O.V 

Recovering from my once completely undisclosed ability took Black a fair few minutes. Actually it was familiar by all the other Slytherin purebloods who were also bestowed with the potential to generate and manipulate fire, but that is beyond the point. I presume it was something unique and special for someone who had been locked in Azkaban for around 30 years or so and was not present to oversee the technological and magical advancement that had taken place in the wizard if world. That, that I must say is a lengthy amount of time, particularly when one has been framed. I have to give him a considerable proportion of credit and acknowledgment for not going insane. Frankly, he has every right to. I finally regard the viridescent sparks flying from my fingers and look over. The dark green flames had altered and transformed into a razor-blade-like figure.

Author's Note: Just in case you don't know, I'm not talking about a shaving razor I'm talking about that circular weapon that cuts wood and stuff.

"The fuck?" Black said staring at the revolving flame so attentively you could notice it's reflection in his eyes, "I've been gone for this long?"

"I believe you've been here for such an extended amount of time that the days just blurred together. 30 years you've been stuck here without a re-trial." I respond.

"I'm sorry, 30?"

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate and miserable. That's all because you didn't undertake anything to brighten your current situation."

"What are you implying, what could I possibly have done."

"You have an edge, a lead, a trump card, in this scenario, Black. This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity right from your greatest fantasy, to leave Azkaban. You are a blood traitor so you really have no "honor" to lose and going on the run really wouldn't make a difference to you and you're reputation. I have a master plan to escape, and I am willing to let you in on it if you assist me in this scheme. What do you have to lose?"

"Cooperating with you, a prideful pureblooded Death Eater." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That is the most childish reason ever, and you have to discern just about half of Voldemort's followers and henchmen are there only because of fear or force. Some, both."

"Oh really." He says sarcastically and I roll my eyes.

"It's your decision, it won't affect me. I'll only have additional work and have to go unaccompanied. I'm inviting you to join also because it would be safer then if I went alone."

"What if I betrayed you? I'm known for being a double-crosser, breaking bets, and cheating on people."

"Then you would go to Azkaban, right back where you started. I may have escaped Azkaban, but I am still a Malfoy and killing a person that high in terms of power, affluence, and popularity would land you another 20 years. Also, I don't see those attributes as negatives, that's something from you I applaud. When you successfully flirted with Dumbledore I was impressed."

"It was really quite something, huh." He said smirking.

The conversation concluded there, it isn't of much significance to me though. I don't need him, this offer benefits him much more then me. I do away with the seemingly ancient pillows, sheets, and the uh- flocculent looking stuff from under it until it was really just a slab of metal. Sirius chuckled at my repugnance directed towards the dusty, begrimed, puffy, fluffy, cloud-like things. Azkaban was so fucked up, oh lord. Would there be a way to refurbish this place after I escape? I could always say that I was put under the Imperius Curse so I wouldn't be a delinquent for long. A sudden pinch could be felt on my wrist created by a ember from the flame-razor. Looking over, I saw that the weapon was at top speed. Using my impromptu razor I cut two long triangles. The process itself was very long, slow, and I had to strain my finger to carry on with the rapid speed of the makeshift sharp tool. Both triangles were thick and fell to the ground once I cut them. 

Once I was done, I shake my hand, completely limp and weary from the both the magical exertion and the overall energy of Azkaban. I roll back my shoulders and look at my sleeves. At least they let me go into Azkaban in a acceptable outfit. No way in hell I was wearing, whatever that cloth thing they had required. After a moment of rest, I grab my dagger handles which I had assumed dried overnight. 

It looked as if I had underestimated the time it would take to make these things dry because they were harder but still a bit soft and touching them left a faint mark of my fingerprint. I sigh and flop onto the ground. I breathe in and cup both my hands. 

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Whhy?"

"Gee, I dunno." Black answers bounding right next to me.

"I just- I- just- I- just wanna- hgshkgge"

"Same."

"Ugh, I need throwing knives. It's so boring here!" Bellatrix says from her cell while performing a backbend into a handstand thing. 

"You recognize the fact that this is Azkaban, right? That's the whole point. It's like some form of solitary rehabilitation." I say determining that staring at the wall was the most pleasurable and entertaining thing right now.

Bellatrix hummed for a while then replied, "You're lucky, you have a prison cell on the exterior. You're cell is connected to the outside walls of Azkaban. It's easier for you to break out and escape."

"Did you fail to recall the thousands of Dementors outside." I say running a hand through my still unexpectedly still silky hair.

"Still, you have a greater chance." Bellatrix said hanging down from the top bunk of her prison cell.

I didn't respond and so the discussion ended and I leaned my head against my hand. There was nothing to do. I still had to wait for the dagger handles to dry, the metal triangles were unavailing unaccompanied by handles, and nothing fun came out of talking to Sirius. I eventually settled on remembering Draco's childhood and look out the window. I internally laugh at the one time he, Dobby, Severus and I re-enacted the entirety of Ratatouille in the kitchen and how Narcissa demanded all of us to help Dobby clean. I also slept on the couch that day. It was fine, Draco climbed into my arms that day and slept with me.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I never detected the change in temperature. I only noticed the difference when Sirius began to bark. His senses became alert and attentive and he got into some sort of dog fighting stance, like he was going to bite someone. I immediately raise my hands up in case someone had smuggled their wand in and magically tricked Sirius into giving me rabies or something but then something came into our cell through the window. I squint due to the massive amounts of fog covering the presence but I comprehended everything soon enough. Ohhhh shit, there was a dementor. 

I didn't possess my wand and neither did Sirius. Sirius looked like he was going to kill it but I wasn't 100% confident they couldn't take dog memories too. Then the thick mist cleared and I saw it clearly. The hooded, cataclysmic figure was made of pure evil. It encompassed the entire cell into a sense of dull darkness and the tips of its gloom-ridden cloth were dragged lightly on the cell floor. Haha, I'm done for.

At this point, I don't even care. With all my strength, I sit up and do the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Look, I get it. It's your whole job to take away my happy memories, but see, here's the thing. I like my happy memories, so if you don't take them, that would be, nice."

Sirius gawked at me like I was a lunatic and he was most probably correct. That was until I observed the dementor a little closer. I could perceive that it was actually hesitating. I suppose this was working.

"I kinda feel you too. Like I can't imagine how it must be just hanging out, waiting for happy memories, and it must be very unpleasant. Like honestly, you must be really lonely with nobody to hang out with, just roaming around on a remote island holding the most crazy people to exist. Honestly, you guys are so underrated."

Sirius looked at the dementor with a murderous stare but I could tell he also make out the dementor's change in behavior. 

"If you want, you can not take my positive moments and we can chat and I'll be your friend!" I say using my hands to make the proposal seem more extravagant.

Now both the dementor and Sirius looked at me like I needed help, and I just blinked in response. Then the most life-changing thing that had ever happened to me, happened. The dementor spoke.

"You know what, fuck it, let's have a tea party!" The dementor said her raggedy hood coming off in her enthusiasm.

She had curly black hair which looked very soft to touch. Her eyes were a light green completely contrasting the grey scheme the rest of her body portrayed. She had what appeared to once be a light brown or light tan skin tone and her smile was vast enough to extend from ear to ear effortlessly. Not something you would expect from a dementor but hey, it's Azkaban, new things transpire everyday.

"Yay!" I say clapping my hands and pat the floor beside me signaling that it was welcome for her to sit down.

She sits down and immediately starts ranting, "Honestly, everyone is all like 'oh no it's a dementor!' but no one ever says 'oh, how is the dementor?'"

"That's just society nowadays." I say sighing.

"Right! Like if everyone was nice to me and didn't go all 'expecto patronum' on me, I'd probably help them out for once. Like, ugh, at least try to think about my feelings."

"To be fair, if someone was just going to go for you're happy memories, you might get a bit defensive too."

"Well yeah, but that's not my fault. I'm just drawn to happy people and have this sudden urge to eat their memories. I don't even target happy memories specifically, they just taste better. Imagine never having your favorite food except for the one time you see someone with it. The first thing you wanna do is steal it. Like that." 

"Ah. That must suck."

"It does though. Especially in Azkaban, everyone is always think of death, death tastes like rubber and tar, in other words, really bad."

I glance over to the black dog sitting in astonishment, his eyes broad with surprise. For the first time since the dementor set foot inside the cell, well not really foot but you get the point, he spoke. "Dementor's have feelings? Y'all can speak? Lucius this is normal? I- what? 30 years, that long?"


End file.
